Don't look at me!
by Sephy-Chan
Summary: -::OneShot::- Ichigo is kidnapped by Aizen after he got back from Soul Society, he does certain 'things' to him and is sent back to deal with it. Can he deal with it? Or will he run away?


_**Don't look at me!**_

----------------------------------  
_Made up during the wait in the supermarket, before I could pay and leave the damned heat and go home to take a shower._ /**annoyed**/  
(It's now 3 months later, if not more...)

_Probably/very likely some OOC_

_Ichigo is kidnapped by Aizen after he got back from Soul Society, does certain things (rape) to him and is sent back to deal with it. Can he? or will he run away?_

_My first time writing something like this _**xD**  
----------------------------------

"_No!" The boy shouted in fear, tears streaming down his face as the brown haired man came closer to his naked and shivering body. He tried to fight his way out, but the grip the others had on him was too strong. He couldn't move, when the other pressed his hard erection inside his unwilling body he screamed out in pain._

"_This way you won't get in the way of my plan like you almost did last time. And this.. Is punishment." He pulled out and shoved back in roughly, not caring if the body of the orange haired teen broke or not. It might be better if he did._

_Ichigo could do nothing against the iron grip the Espada had him in. "Please.." he whimpered. "Please... Aizen-sama..." _

--- --- ---

"Damnit Rukia! Why the hell do you have to stay in my house again!?" Ichigo screamed when his father and sisters left to do some shopping, leaving the two behind.

"I know this place and now I don't have to sleep in that closet of yours!" She said happily.

Ichigo didn't look all that happy. "Fine, whatever." He left her alone and went to his room where he let himself fall down on the bed, clutching the sheets trying to suppress his hollow from surfacing.

When Ichigo had fallen asleep, sheets still in his hands, Rukia entered the room wanting to demand a explanation for his strange behaviour. But when she saw him asleep, his frown still present, she was sure he wasn't having a happy dream. Normally his scowl would vanish when he slept, making him look sixteen years old instead of twenty. Rukia didn't dare wake him up and left him.

After a few minutes a rift in space opened silently in Ichigo's room, the garganta. A figure in white with pink hair came walking out of it, injected the orange haired boy with a transparent blueish liquid substance.

As soon as Ichigo was lifted from his bed his eyes shot open and wanted to yell at the figure to put him down, but he soon discovered that he couldn't move any of his limbs or use his voice.

"You must realize by now that you can't move or speak." The white clad man spoke suddenly, slightly startling Ichigo. "Aizen-sama asked for your presence. And due to one of my inventions it was easy." He simply explained as they walked back through the garganta on their way to Las Noches, to Aizen.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as she waltzed into the room phone bleeping in her hand, finding the room empty. "What...?" She searched the room, and concluded that he was not there. "Where could he have gone? He took his body with him so it can't be this hollow..."

--- --- ---

Ichigo was now dragged over a marble white floor by his hair. He looked around and saw that all the walls looked identical, all white. Every door they passed was the deepest black. He couldn't stop but wonder what they were planning to do with him. He was afraid, no Zangetsu to protect him, nobody who could encourage him, he couldn't even move at all, he was terrified at the thought of what they could do with him. Then the man dragged him through a large double doors into a room he could hear snickers from onlookers. When he looked better he recognized two of them, the two who came to earth; Ulquiorra and Yammy. The big one was smiling, like he knew what was going to happen.

"I see that everything went according to plan." A voice suddenly spoke, making Ichigo's hairs stand up straight. He knew that voice, it was Aizen, the man that almost had cut him in half when they met last time.

"Yes Aizen-sama, this kid," He threw Ichigo in the open space before him "was sleeping with his guard down. I was almost too easy." Szayel finished in a amused tone.

"How long until the paralysing potion will wear off?" Aizen asked.

"At least another hour, maybe even more."

"Good, then inject him with the next poition and put a strong barrier around him." He looked down at Ichigo his smile turned sinister. "Since we don't know for sure what his abilities are a hollow."

Ichigo's eyes seemed to double in size at the words Aizen just spoke. They wanted to turn him into a hollow, the very thing he didn't want to become, the very thing he fought to keep away. He tried struggling but the potion was still working. Aizen came down from his 'throne' and walked closer to Ichigo's paralysed body and shoved his soul out in one swift movement. Ichigo thought that now that he was freed from his body he could move and made another attempt to get up. _'What!?'_ he yelled soundlessly inside his head.

"You seem confused." Ichigo's eyes snapped up. "The potion was designed for use on a soul, and if the soul inside a body can't move, then neither can the body." He bowed down and pressed the injection needle into Ichigo's aorta in his neck and emptied the tube containing the liquid. He walked away motioning with his hand that the barrier should be created.

Ichigo tried his best to get away from the needle, but fear made itself know in his eyes as he could feel the substance spread through his body. The familiar feeling of burning pain in his chest began, he tried to look down as far as he could. His chocolate eyes started to water from the pain he was experiencing through the transformation. Ichigo could feel some unknown force eating a hole in his chest, the tears turned white and spread across his face, hardening and forming the mask he hoped never to wear again. From the sides of the mask the watery white substance started to spread across his body, first his neck, shoulders, arms. Every inch of his body became covered with the substance and hardened, his shoulders grew spikes from the same material, a tail could be seen forming at the base of his back. The hands became razor sharp claws, as did his feet. The orange hair grew longer, it was now ending just above the beginning of his tail.

The almost complete hollow started moving, some Espada placed their hand on their own zanpaktou. "Interesting that he is able to move already. He must be the healing type(1)" Szayel observed, and started scribbling down notes.

The hollow started moving around and found the barrier irritating and began scratching it with his front claws, trying to break it. Unsuccessful. He stood back and looked around what was outside his small prison. He lifted his index and middle finger where energy started to gather.

"A cero!? So fast after his transformation!? _Fascinating_." Szayel began to write even more down, at a faster pace.

The cero was fired, and the barrier cracked, Noitora was the closest to the crack and got out his axe like weapon ready to strike if it came to that.

"Szayel." Aizen spoke in his normal tone, forcing the pink haired man to stop writing. "I think it's time to get him unconscious before the ceremony."

Szayel nodded and cleared his throat. "I will lift the barrier shortly. Make sure you make the kid unconscious. And that means _not dead_." He looked at a few Espada that were known to kill when not ordered to.

As soon as the barrier lifted the room looked empty for a split second. But with a loud thud the hollow had hit the ground, body still unharmed. Aizen came closer and started to wrap the unconscious body in a special type of cloth. After that was done he was placed it on a pedestal, arms outsteched to his side, surrounded by glass looking walls. Hougyoku held just above the head of the wrapped hollow and Aizen channelled his reiatsu into Hougyoku which began to respond and cast a powerful light over the wrappings that began to tighten around the body, hardened and broke away. Revealing the new born, orange haired Arrancar to sit there, naked.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head looking around at where he was, not seeing much, his eyes still hazy. He didn't have any memory of the past hour. The last thing he could remember was being injected with some strange liquid. He grabbed his neck where the needle pierced his skin, only to find it whole, no needle, puncture hole, nothing. When he dropped his hands he saw black lines running across his arms and legs. He stopped breathing when he felt a wind blowing _through_ him, he looked down to see a perfect circular hole in his upper chest. "Wha..." He said, his voice trembling. "What did you... do?"

"You are now one of us, a Arrancar." Szayel spoke again.

"Why?" He was scared, what would he tell his friends? His father? Soul Society? He wasn't able to tell them he had a hollow living inside his soul. How was he able to tell them he now was more hollow than anything else? Would they trust him again? Ichigo was confused, why him.

"This is simply a experiment, and it worked out quite good. So now it's time to mark you as mine." If possible, Aizen's sinister smirk turned sadistic. "Take him to my room."

"NO!" Ichigo yelled as he tried to get up and grabbed up Zangetsu that was now slim and black. He didn't know what to do, what on earth could that man have planned in _his room_. He looked around and saw his own reflection in one of the marble walls. His left eye was black with a white iris, while the other was still white with the normal chocolate brown. There were markings on both his arms, legs and on the left side of his face. There still was a piece of his mask on the upper left of his face, it bore the same markings as the others on his face.

Ichigo touched his face, as if unable to believe what he was seeing. "No.." How could he face his friends now, fight hollows with them. He was a freak **_and_** a hollow.

Ichigo lost it, his legs gave up and he grabbed his head as if in pain, and tears flowed like torrents from his eyes, down his face.

He didn't struggle when his naked body was lifted by a dark skinned Arrancar, he still held Zangetsu tightly, not wanting to lose anymore of himself then he already had. Tears still flowed from his eyes. Once again he was out in the ever so white hallways. After a while they arrived in a large room that looked like a huge hotel room, almost everything was white, with the exception of the desk, which was dark brown, a large crimson square shaped carpet that covered half of the room, the bed frame was black. Everything else was white.

Ichigo was put down on the bed, holding Zangetsu close, the only one he trusted in this weird white hell. Aizen came walking into the room, followed by three other Arrancar, Szayel, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

Aizen nodded and all four Espada walked over to Ichigo who still wasn't sure what they were planning. Ulquiorra grabbed Zangetsu and placed him on the desk, then returned to the orange haired Arrancar sitting naked on the bed. He grabbed Ichigo's left wrist while Szayel grabbed the right wrist. Grimmjow grabbed the right ankle and the dark skinned grabbed the left one. Aizen nodded and they all pinned Ichigo down to the bed.

"_He wouldn't.. right? Why would he..?"_ Ichigo thought as soon as he realized the position he was in and started struggling against the Espada. But he knew it was wishful thinking the moment Aizen undid his sash and his hakama dropped to the ground, pooling around his ankles. His erection was now visible for the world to see, fully hard and throbbing in need.

"No!" Ichigo shouted in fear of what Aizen was about to do, tears started streaming down his face again as the brown haired man came closer to his naked and shivering body. He tried to fight his way out, but the grip the others had on him was too strong. He couldn't move, when the other pressed his harden erection inside his unwilling body he screamed out in pain.

"This is my claiming, after this you belong to me and only me." He pulled out and shoved back in roughly, not caring if the body of the orange haired teen broke or not. It might be better if he did. At first the movements were rough, but as Ichigo's insides began to break and tear around him, the blood became his lubricant.

Ichigo could do nothing against the iron grip the Espada had him in. "Please.." He whimpered. "Please... Aizen-sama..." His voice was shaking. "No... more... Aizen-sama..." His body betrayed his mind, he had become hard, and started to enjoying the rough treatment. It wasn't long before he started moaning at the movement the others made in and out if his body. Ichigo didn't last long, he came all over his own stomach and his body became limp while breathing heavily. Aizen slid out of the bloodied hole, still hard.

He grabbed Ichigo by his hair and dragged him into a sitting position, so that his head was in front of his erection. "Suck, and lick it clean." He said with a angry voice.

Ichigo didn't care anymore, his identity had been stolen, he was forced to become something else and now he was being raped and forced to act like a cheap whore. He bent forward and started licking the hard member in front of him, like he was licking ice cream in summer. He winced at the pain in his ass and at the taste of his own blood on the others sex. He was disgusted with himself when he took the whole thing in his mouth and realized that he actually liked the taste of blood, _his_ blood. Aizen didn't quite expect this reaction let out a low grunt and spilled his seed in Ichigo's mouth, "Swallow." He almost purred. "All of it."

Ichigo did as he was told and swallowed it all. He stayed in place waiting for another order or anything else. "Do what you want with him, then give him a bath, some food and clothes to wear. After that return him to me." The four Espada nodded and left, taking Ichigo and Zangetsu with them. Once outside, the dark skinned Espada took his leave.

He was dragged to another room, also with a huge bed in the middle of the room. Ichigo now knew what he was supposed to do and sat down on his knees and bent forward. He swallowed "Go ahead, tell me what to do." his voice lost all emotion, he didn't care what happened anymore.

Grimmjow stood in front of Ichigo's face and untied his sash and hakama. "The same as Aizen just had, newbie."

Szayel decided to take Ichigo's abused hole and dropped his own hakama and pushed in without warning, making Ichigo gasp at another intrusion. Szayel laughed and continued pushing in and out of Ichigo's ass, tearing it further.

Ulquiorra tented to Ichigo's neglected arousal that had already become hard again. "Seems you like this treatment." he stated calmly before he started to stroke Ichigo's erection before taking it into his mouth.

Ichigo started to moan at the feeling. Sending vibration through his mouth directly into Grimmjow's arousal making him grunt softly. "You must be a fucking natural at this." He grunted before filling Ichigo's mouth with his semen.

The moment Szayel released his seed in the newborn Arrancar, Ichigo felt his insides burn and came inside Ulquiorra's sucking mouth. Ichigo fell to the bed, tired and limp after the treatment he just received. His head was dragged up roughly by the teal haired one. "Don't go falling asleep now. We still have time for more rounds." The orange haired arrancar just started blankly infront of him and sat back onto all fours. "Go ahead."

After they all climaxed again the Espada switched positions and went for another round, or more.

--- --- ---

Three hours later they threw Ichigo in a bath that contained healing water, the wounds he received in his ass were healing. He looked at his chest, that hole was not healing.

"Oi, newbie!" The teal haired man yelled from the side of the pool. The others had left the room.

Ichigo came closer, wondering if he should, but when he saw his own reflection in the water he remembered that he wasn't the same anymore as this morning at school. "What is it?"

"Food." He threw a unconscious soul on the ground before Ichigo on the edge of the pool. "You'd better eat it." And Grimmjow left.

Ichigo eyed the soul and wondered why he should eat it. But when he heard his stomach growl he knew he was hungry, and the taste of his own blood fresh in his memory didn't really help. His black and white eye seemed to react to the smell the soul was giving off. Without thinking Ichigo grabbed the arm of the soul and bit the hand off and started chewing and eating it, he treated it like a huge piece of meat, eating it bit by bit. When he was finished he cleaned himself off and looked for some clothes. Even though everyone already saw him naked and getting raped he didn't feel like walking around naked. But when he realized he just ate a soul, he hated himself for it. He got out of the pool and saw a towel with clean white clothes next to it he dried off and got dressed. He looked around if there was anyone, he found Ulquiorra standing right behind him.

"I see that you are finished. Aizen-sama is waiting." Ulquiora turned around and lead the way back to the room where he was before. Ichigo following. He knocked on the door waiting for a answer.

"Yes?"

"The boy is ready." Ulquiorra stated and led Ichigo into the room.

"Hold him." Were Aizen's words as they entered the room.

Ichigo saw his own body lying on the bed, and wondered what would happen, when Ulquiorra's slender but strong fingers wrapped around his upper arms, restricting his movement.

Aizen came walking closer, ripped away the upper part of Ichigo's white uniform so that the right side of his neck became clearly visible. He muttered a incantation which Ichigo never heard before. When it was finished, Ichigo's neck burned with a circular formation.

Ulquiorra released Ichigo who grabbed his neck with both hands, hissing in pain. The green eyed Espada gave Ichigo back his zanpaktou who held it close as if it was his life force. Aizen pushed Ichigo back into his body and grinned. "I modified your body." Ichigo looked confused. "When you are in that body nobody will be able to see what you really are. I'll be looking forward to the day they find out and abandon you." With that said Ulquiorra opened the garganta and Aizen pushed Ichigo through it, landing on the roof of his school, Karakura High.

--- --- ---

When he came home Rukia almost jumped him, but he pushed her away, afraid that she would kill him of she found out. She looked confused at his actions. He ran to his room and locked the door. How could he tell her, or anyone else what had happened in the last couple of hours when he was missing. What should he tell them. That he was turned into a hollow, than into a Arrancar, raped, marked and sent back to deal with it. Not to mention he broke the taboo of not eating souls. Soul Society will have his head for that. _'I can already imagine their reactions when they find out. Should I run for it? Or act like nothing is wrong? What should I do when they start asking questions?'_ His mind worked overtime in that short amount of time.

But when Rukia entered his room by simply walking through the wall in her shinigami form he got scared and looked at her with eyes that reflected uncertainty, distrust, betrayal bit most of all, fear.

"What the hell happened to you in those five hours to make you act like this?" She said annoyed and worried. One of the strongest shinigami was sitting on the ground like a scared and helpless child.

"Don't look at me!" Ichigo yelled before he jumped out of the window and started searching for a place to hide. _'Is there even a place like that in Karakura?'_ He wondered while running, halfway he decided to go to the abandoned hospital, no one came near that building afraid of other ghosts that might attack.

When he saw the hospital he could see shinigami on the roof looking around. _'They know, they're looking for me already. She must have felt it in my reiatsu.' _He was becoming desperate not to let anyone find out. Becomming slightly paranoid. He ran into the forest, hoping of losing them between the trees, but at the open area he was cornered by all Shinigami now in the living world. Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia.

"What the hell has gotten into you Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya yelled at him.

Ichigo looked around desperately for a way out. He didn't want them to hate him for something he could not stop. But if he was stronger... There it was again, his excuse for everything, if he was stronger he could have saved his mother. If he was stronger he could have prevented Rukia from being taken back to Soul Society. If he was stronger he could could have prevented that Aizen would get Hougyoku. If he was stronger he would not be in the position he's in now. "Will you guys just leave me the fuck alone!" He yelled, his voice shaking in anger, but it was clear that he was scared of them.

They looked at him, wondering what happened to the strong and confident shinigami who risked his live to save someone he barley knew. "Ichigo?" Renji asked uncertain. "What happened?"

"Don't look at me!" He yelled again and fell to his knees on the muddy ground. Head in his hands, eyes closed. Ichigo was shaking. "Just stop looking!" He cried out and started sobbing.

"Something happened to your soul, not your body." Rukia said suddenly, barley a whisper but still loud enough for all to hear.

"If it's his soul, we just have to shove it out!" Matsumoto said happily as she pulled on the soul-removal-glove.

Ichigo's teary eyes shot open at the glove, knowing what they intended to do. "No.." He stood up. "Don't do that to me..." He became angry and raised his spiritual pressure, not knowing he could do that in this body. And then he remembered Aizen's words _'I modified your body.' _Was this another thing that guy changed? He didn't care anymore. But he froze when he saw Grimmjow standing behind the shinigami, holding another unconscious soul in front of him. Offering it to Ichigo. "Why..." He started crying again. "Why did you have to do that!" He yelled at the teal haired Arrancar.

The other shinigami didn't notice him before and were shocked to see him, and even more that he had a hole in his stomach and that Ichigo seemed to know him. "Kurosaki... You know that hollow?" Hitsugaya questioned.

Ichigo started running at Grimmjow and the soul he held in front of him. He grabbed the soul and took a bite of the neck and started chewing. "Just like a helpless dog. You come running back to us the moment you gained freedom." He petted Ichigo on the head who was still eating.

"Ichi... Ichigo!" Rukia yelled. But he didn't respond. Then she turned her attention to the unknown guy. "What did you do to him!" She was on the verge of tears and Renji pulled Zabimaru, ready to strike.

"_I_ didn't do anything. It was all Aizen's plan" He grinned.

"What? Aizen!?" Hitsugaya exclaimed.

"Yes, the guy that almost cut me in half back in Soul Society." Ichigo was done eating and wiped his mouth free from blood. "He kidnapped me and did _things_..." He wasn't sure if he should tell them. Then Grimmjow used the shinigami-badge he got from Ichigo's room and pushed Ichigo's soul out. Revealing his white clothes, tattoos on his arms and face, that part of his mask that was still glued to his head, his mismatched eyes. And most obvious was the hole in his chest, that could only belong to a hollow. As soon as he realized he was out of his body and everyone could see what he became his hands flew over his ears and started shouting again. "Don't look at me! It's not my fault! Don't look at me!" He lost control and his reiatsu flowed out him, far worse than before.

A garganta opened up next to Grimmjow and Aizen stepped out. All shinigami now ready to attack him. "Will you come back to me of your free will, like the loyal dog you are?" Aizen stated and the shinigami didn't know what to do. Aizen was standing there, Ichigo was starting to lose it. This couldn't get any worse.

"I.." finally Ichigo spoke. "I will come with you, Aizen-sama." He knew he didn't have a place anywhere else, no matter they said. He would need to eat souls and Soul Society wouldn't allow that. Soul Society would destroy everything that wasn't shinigami.

"Why... WHY ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled at him.

"Soul Society would have killed me anyway." He stated in a emotionless voice, far worse than Byakuya's. "Some transfer student, Hirako, told me I was something called a 'Vaizard', a shinigami who gained hollow powers. If Soul society found out they would have me killed anyway. Now I'm just a hollow that gained shinigami powers, or simply something that exists between a hollow and shinigami. I don't know anymore." A single tear rolled over his tattoo free cheek. "And I have been claimed already." He pulled the right side of his coat away to reveal the number "0" on the right side of his neck.

Grimmjow opened the garganta and all three turned to leave. Rukia ran at Ichigo, grabbing one of his arms. "Ichigo! Please Listen!! Soul Society would never-" Ichigo pulled his arm free from her grip, making her fall in the mud.

"What do you know?" His eyes didn't show any emotion, nor did his voice. "I had a bloodthirsty hollow inside my own soul. It tried to take over every change he got. Ask Byakuya." He looked at Rukia with loathing written on his face. "Get out of my sight, Aizen-sama freed me from that hollow, now I have complete control over his power and mine." Ichigo turned around, ready to leave when he was attacked by the other shinigami. He easily stopped them with his 'new' zanpaktou. "Weak."

He and Grimmjow both charged and fired a cero at the others, hitting Ikkaku and Hitsugaya in the chest. "Let's go, newbie." Grimmjow said as he walked through the garganta, Aizen followed. Ichigo looked back at the the shinigami. "The Ichigo you knew is dead. I am now a Espada under Aizen-sama's command." As the garganta closed up Ichigo gave them a final warning. "If I see any of you again, I won't hesitate to kill."

_**The End**_

---------------------------------------------------------------

**(1)** Healing type; a hollow with a special ability that 'heals' things in/on the body, like dissolving poison or regrowing an arm.

_**My Rambling/Sort of Diary;  
**_**(1)** _I wrote this in one day, yayz, new record_ **xD  
(2)** _I got sidetracked again_ **(X.x)** _I should be writing Secret Student, I know_ **/waits to be hit/****  
(4)** _I want pocky_ **x3  
(5) **_I wanted to go more into detail, with Ichi's 'fun' with the Espada, but then it would become too long_ **/sad/ **_(for a one-day write)_  
**(6)**_ I decided to change somethings, I hope for the better_ **(n.n)  
(7)** _I've had this since a long time, but still didn't like it, so now I finally post it_** (n.n) **_(9 weeks (or more) later.)  
_**(8)** _Somehow I kept changing things, finding new mistakes. But now I think I had this long enough..._

_**Please leave a review!!**_


End file.
